Current bicycle gears work by moving a bicycle chain amongst differently sized sprockets provided at the pedal axle (also known as the crank set) and at the rear wheel axle. The chain is moved by manual ratchet levers normally located on the handlebar that pull or release respective cables to actuate either a front or rear derailleur. A typical prior art bicycle gear mechanism is illustrated in FIG. 1. The front derailleur or cage is associated with the pedal axle and pushes against the sides of the chain to force it onto another sprocket. The rear derailleur, which also serves to keep the chain tensioned, is associated with the rear wheel axle and moves the chain along the cassette onto differently sized sprockets to change the gear ratios.
As an example, a modern mountain bike uses a 2×10 set up, having two sprockets at the pedal axle and a cassette of ten sprockets at the rear wheel axle, in theory allowing twenty gear ratio combinations. However, there are a few inherent problems with this design, namely:                many of the gear ratio combinations are repeated or are very close to each other and thus a 2×10 gear shift mechanism does not in practice deliver 20 different ratio combinations;                    It is not possible to select usable gear ratio combinations between the lowest gear ratio and highest gear ratio where the ratio changes between all the gear ratios reduce progressively;            It is not possible to shift from the highest gear to the lowest gear in one shift;                        excessive friction occurs with gear ratio combinations that require the chain to move out of a vertical plain, leading to a chain pulling skew with accompanying loss of power;        the selection path during changing of gears leads to erratic ratio combinations that do not increase or decrease sequentially; and        the rider has to change between front and back sprockets to try to minimize the power loss while selecting required ratios.        
It is an object of the invention to suggest a bicycle gear shift arrangement, which will assist in overcoming these problems.